Waterjet propulsors for seawater surface and submersible vehicles heretofore involved use of directional controlling devices featuring a steering sleeve with a reversing bucket to control vehicle steering during jet propulsion, by deflection of water jets emerging from the sleeve into the reversing bucket for directional reversal of propulsion. Control linkages for such directional control devices located outside the vehicle undergoing jet propulsion were vulnerable to damage and constituted a serious source of drag, especially where the vehicle is of a submersible type. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for water jet propulsion with directional steering and reversing controls, which avoids the damage vulnerability and drag problems heretofore experienced.